kritikafandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Wave
Monster Wave is a stage where player will have to deal with wave after wave of monsters that come endlessly. Player have to survive during Monster Wave stage in order to complete it. Monster Wave on Kritika Online and Kritika The White Knights are very different especially for the purposes and how the Monster Wave works itself. Monster Wave on Kritika The White Knights On The White Knights the Monster Wave are separated to Eight Grades, each grades requires player's level to unlock it and player on higher tier can enter lower tier. The higher the Grade, the higher the rewards but also the higher the difficulty is. Each wave consists of 49 monsters and 1 boss and each 10 or 9 kills before reaching 50 kills (With multiplier such as 40 kills, 90 kills, 140 kills, etc.) will make the Boss appears and player have to defeat the Boss in order to unlock the next wave regardless of remaining monsters on the Monster Wave. The more faster player can defeat the bosses the more frequent the monsters will appears but start from fourth Wave and so on the bosses from third wave will constantly appears whenever player reaches less than 10 kills before reaching multiplier of 50 kills (190, 240, etc.). Player will be given 150 seconds to kill as many monsters as player can while player can delay the countdown by using EX Skills. Kritika The White Knights Monster Wave Grade * Lv 1-10 Grade 1 (Beginner) * Lv 11-20 Grade 2 (Intermediate) * Lv 21-30 Grade 3 (Advanced) * Lv 31-40 Grade 4 (Pandemonium) * Lv 41-50 Grade 5 (Hell) * Lv 51-60 Grade 6 (Abyss) * Lv 61-70 Grade 7 (Tesseract) * Lv 70 above Grade 8 (Nightmare) Monster Wave on Kritika Online On Kritika Online player have to deal with dozens or possibly hundreds of monsters at the same time. Sometimes player have to deal with multiple bosses at the same time which even Higher CP (Combat Points) Player will also have a tough time due to being outnumbered and possibly outskilled if player unable to manage skills in order to outwit the Monsters to breakthrough Monsters relentless attack. Player will be given a short breath after defeating all enemies on each Multiplier 10 waves before more enemies are coming. Player will defeat the first ten wave which the Commanding Officer of Wave 10 is Karen and after player able to defeat it, one of four portal will open and the enemy reinforcements will appear. From there player will face relentless attack from monsters and bosses again while the portal will open simultaneously as long as player able to defeat one boss after another until Karen reappear again as a Commanding Officer of Wave 20 where all portals are already opened. The more higher wave, the more higher Boss HP, firepower and Boss Tier itself. Bosses such as River and Uleuji will appear at the third group of Monsters Wave (21-30) Player will be given five minutes to defeat as many monsters as player can and survive the relentless attack, if player dies then the stage will be a failure. Notices on Kritika Online * Player have to defeat all enemies single-handedly * Party cannot enter this instance which in this case, only solo. * The faster player clean up the appear, the faster stronger enemies will appear * One portal will open and closes then another portal will open until all enemies are out. Once Player defeats all monsters from each Portal division, player will suffer four-pronged attack. * Survival is the key to the winning, ensure player have enough potion supplies to survive. * Player will be completely outnumbered and outgunned after Second Division of Monster Wave (One portal Opens at the time) has ended. * The damage on Kritika Online are adjusted, from low until high depends on how fast player can eliminate them. The faster player defeat the enemies the faster stronger enemies will appear. * The boss starts with x15 HP, when player suffers four-pronged attack and keep surviving for a minute the health and attack power are multiplied by at least 2 times every 2 wave reinforcements. Boss Immunity Some bosses are Immune to Stun, Freeze and even Super Armor Breaker effect which will give player difficulty at Monster Wave. Bosses list that are immune to it are * Laiwon (Immune to every ailments except Blood Fairy's Spear) * Ed (Immune to all effect, Freeze and Blood Fairy's Spear can delay him) * Archie (Immune to all effect except Blood Fairy's Spear, Freeze effect and his own Blue Orb that can disable his shield and stunning him) Category:Kritika Online Category:Kritika The White Knights Category:Instance Category:Limited Time Category:Event Dungeon